Top 10 Power Rangers Who were Modeled after Predecessors by Runwaygirl20
Top 10 Power Rangers who were modeled after distant rangers 10. Jade Shapiro (Modeled after Kayla Thomas) *Ninja Steel Green Ranger, Jade Shapiro shared many similarities with Galactic Force Blue Ranger, Kayla Thomas. They were in high school when they became rangers, both were rebellious, both were fan favorites, both lost a parent (Jade's father and Kayla's mother) to cancer, both clashed with a ranger mentor (Jade to Lindsay Cartwright and Kayla to Doggie Cruger), both have sisters (Jade's little sister, Chloe and Kayla's older sister, Jaycee), both dislike one of the comedic duo (Jade disliked Victor Vincent from Victor and Monty and Kayla disliked Ellie Richardson from Robbie and Ellie), and both pursued a career in fashion after their ranger duties ended (Jade became a hair stylist and Kayla became a fashion designer). Jade was obviously created as a Kayla Thomas clone for Ninja Steel. 9. 8. Lindsay Cartwright (Modeled after Doggie Cruger) *Although Doggie Cruger was an alien and Lindsay Cartwright was human, they were both mentors to be rangers. They ran bases (Cruger was the commander of the SPD Base and Lindsay was the museum director of the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum), both were shown to be strict, but caring, and both clashed with a female ranger (Cruger to Kayla Thomas and Lindsay to Heather Merrill and Jade Shapiro). They also insulted a ranger's deceased parent (Cruger insulted Kayla's necklace which belonged to her late mother and Lindsay talked about Jade's father in retaliation towards her attitude). Even though they apologized. Lindsay was much of a human version of Cruger. 7. Ray Shiba (Modeled after Andy Holden) *Ray Shiba, the red ranger of the Samurai Power Rangers, was the neo-Saban version of Andy Holden from Power Rangers Turbo and C-Squad Power Rangers SPD. Like Andy, Ray was a strong and caring leader, with a stubborn streak. Ray was shown to make a decision to sacrifice a megazord against an indestructible monster, like Andy did in Turbo. Plus, Both Ray and Andy found love with a female ranger (Ray with Heather Merrill and Andy with Susie Holden) and they went on to have kids with them (Andy and Susie have a daughter and Ray and Heather have a son). They both appeared in Super Megaforce and have older sisters (Ray's sister, Olivia and Andy's sister, Nicole) 6. Robbie and Ellie Richardson (Modeled after Brittany and Brianna Chandler) *Robbie and Ellie Richardson were the comedic relief of Power Rangers Galactic Force, the same way as Brittany and Brianna from the Thunderstorm era. While the Richardson twins were fraternal, the Chandler girls were identical. Plus Ellie was modeled after Brittany for being the bossy twin and Robbie was modeled after Brianna for following their twin's lead. Robbie and Brianna got along with power rangers in their civilian forms, while both Brittany and Ellie rivaled with them especially with two female lead rangers. In the Chandler girls' and Richardson twins' final appearances, they made peace with the rangers after learning their ranger identities. They would later be used for inspiration for Victor Vincent and Monty for Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel. 5. Kelly Hale (Modeled after Nicole Holden) *Kelly Hale shares many traits with her Uncle Drew Hale's Thunderstorm teammate, Nicole Holden. Both were blue-eyed blondes, serious martial artists, and more than just pretty girls. However, there's a difference. Nicole was the pink ranger and the leader of the team and Kelly was the yellow ranger and was the niece of an former ranger. Both were made godmothers to their friend's child (Nicole was Julie Holden's godmother and Kelly was D.J. Keller's godmother). 4. Todd Handover (Modeled after Max Collins) *Kelly Hale wasn't the only Megaforce Power Ranger modeled after a Thunderstorm ranger. Todd Handover, who had a crush on Kelly, shared many traits to Max Collins, who is an old teammate to his mentor Drew Hale. Both Todd and Max were the black rangers of their teams, both are enthusiastic, both were popular, and both nicknamed the youngest ranger teammate "Kid" (Todd to Heather Merrill in Megaforce and Max to Susie Holden in Thunderstorm. Although Max left his ranger duties to attend a peace conference, Todd stayed with his teammates. 3. Jon Phillips (Modeled after Trey Wilkes) *Both Jon and Trey share a few similarities. Both were green rangers, both were from foreign countries, and both were in sports (Trey in martial arts and Jon in Tennis. There were differences between them. Trey was a ranger for four years and Jon for two years. Both their portrayers were former members of a British band S Club 7. 2. Ben Stevens (Modeled after Drew Hale) *Like Kelly Hale and Todd Handover, Ben Stevens was the Megaforce ranger modeled after a Thunderstorm ranger, Drew Hale, his mentor. Both were interested in science, both were intellectual Blue Rangers, both switched bodies with a teammate (Drew switched with Carmen Rodriguez and Ben switched with Todd Handover), both wore glasses, even though Drew stopped wearing his in Ninja Thunder, and both had their first kiss with a younger ranger teammate (Drew with Susie and Ben with Heather). However, they never got a chance with the girls, leaving them to hook up with a red ranger. 1. Heather Merrill (Modeled after Susie Holden) *This Neo-Saban iconic character shares many similarities with the original iconic ranger girl from Thunderstorm. They both were the youngest of their respected teams, both were redheads, wore silver hoop earrings, incorporated their talents in their fighting skills (Susie with their martial arts and Heather with their dancing) both had a crush on their blue ranger teammates (Susie to Drew Hale and Heather to Ben Stevens), both were nicknamed "Kid" by black rangers, both were used by main villains for evil proposes (Susie was used by Vita to become her dark ranger to destroy the Thunderstorm rangers and the world, while Heather was used by Vrak to turn Robo Knight evil by having her lifeforce drained out of her nearly killing her. Both became allies to new rangers teams after their tenure as rangers ended in next seasons (Susie in C-Squad and Heather in Dino Charge). Both were crushed when their blue ranger crushes were revealed to be in new relationships, causing them to be in relationship with other rangers. Both are now endgame with red rangers (Susie with Andy Holden and Heather with Ray Shiba) and they have children with them (Susie and Andy have a daughter, Julie and Heather and Ray have a son, Hayden). Susie and Heather may have met in Legendary Battle, but boy do they look like they can be long-lost sisters. Hold on, they have met their long lost sisters (Susie met Lexi Fireheart and Heather met Hayley Hale, which was revealed they were daughter's of Susie's old teammate and crush Drew Hale. Weird, huh? Honorable Mentions *Kaitlin Skinner (Modeled after Jasmine Harris) *Dale Gutierrez (Modeled after Drew Hale) *Samantha Morgan-Keller (Modeled after Carmen Rodriguez) *Mick Kanic (Modeled after Robert James "R.J.")